Soft Girl
by ceryserabelo
Summary: Bella is a soft girl. She's convinced after experiences that men are evil, that good for nothing, and that she'll never find love.At a party she meets a man that will change her outlook on life forever and treat her with everything she deserves.EmxBLemons
1. Chapter 1: Chicken Whiskey Throw Up, Yum

**Hey, this is Kerry. I recently looked over my old stories and cringed a bit. So I decided to try something new. And complete the damn story this time. :p. Rated M for lemons and hot loving, and of course language. This is kind of like a prologue, just getting into the groove of things. I already have the first 4 chapters written. Next chapter you'll find out a lot more details and her past. Just wanted to show you the kind of Bella you'll be dealing with. And of course this Isn't fucking Stephanie Meyer, if I was I would have made it naughty. **

____

So, its Christmas again.

Another year drinking by the fire alone, unless you count my cat. He's a good buddy of mine. Single kitty cat. An amazing companion.

Truly, I wouldn't have it any other way, It would be nice to find someone before my 24th birthday and be able to share this "wonderful" time of the year, but I was over it. Ever since the Jacob failure I haven't been able to find someone as wonderful as him.

But I'm over it.

I guess.

ANYWAYS the important part is that tomorrow night I will be having a swell time going to my mothers house and wearing an ugly dress I don't even want to, and get all dolled up just so that my mother can set me up on another date.

But really I had no choice.

Making things even more swell for me is the fact that my best friend Alice was coming over to get me dolled up, always bringing Mushroom Ravioli for pre dinner feast and then getting my fat ass "pretty".

GEE sounds pretty fun to me. Doesn't it?!

Nope, and I will end up throwing a fit, and the little munchkin will end up kicking me in the shin to make me cooperate because that's really the only place she can reach, because she is so short and I will cry from the 4'10 girls surprising strength inflicted on my poor body (not really) .

Then I will have the joy of going to this Christmas party where my mother will set me up with other chubby singles, while everyone comments on how I have such a "beautiful face, so sad that you have that chubby baby fat" or "you could be a plus sized model" or something stupid like that.

I have three words Suck My Dick.

This is my life.

Oh gee, it will be so much fucking fun!

So, now I'm sitting here contemplating calling up Alice on her date just to piss her off and drunk rant to her like there is no tomorrow! But I've decided, no the hell thanks because she'll give me hell manana.

So I settled for Rosalie, her and Edward were having a good time at another fitness guru's party.

Why the hell not? The phone rang three times when she finally answered.

"Hello?" She answered sweetly.

"Well, hola there Rosachee." I said in my most annoying voice.

"Bella, hun, stop being weird." She said in a sweet tone.

So I pulled out the greatest trick I had in the bag, one that pissed her off every time. See, Rose acts as if she is religious. And in no way am I questioning if she is or not, but she likes- for her fitness company, to act like the sweetest woman alive until she is alone. Then turning into one of my bestest frands, cursing up a storm and drinking like there is no tomorrow.

"OH JESUS, SAVE MY SOUL! THERES A DEMON INSIDE ME ROSE, I NEED YOUR HELP. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEE MY BIG PENIS NEEDS ATTENTION!!!" I screamed into the phone, pretty much letting everyone at the party hear what was on my mind.

I could practically hear her cringe into the phone. Then I heard her apologizing, and then her high heels clanking against floor. Then a door closing.

"Bella, you might as well kill yourself now because when I get home I'm going to slowly cut off your said "penis" and make you gag on it. Then I will kill you slowly. So I suggest that killing yourself would make things a whole lot easier on yourself asshole." I smirked, there was my best friend. "Though I am your best drinking buddy, and that was kind of funny…" She breathed. "Dammit Bella, you got me off track and not mad. Ok, just because this little stunt was kind of funny you are going to pay. You've been warned. Now I'm going to go back to the party and save my sorry ass. See you at 3 asshole." She said in her bitchy way, that only a few people saw.

"byeeeeee" I slurred and laughed, then clumsily hung up the phone and landing with a crash on the ground in front of the couch I was laying on. I watched It fall as I took another swig of whiskey.

And that was the last thing I remembered.

15 hours later

I opened my eyes groggily taking in my surroundings.

_Where am I? This isn't my bed! _

I felt a cold surface under me, and I wiped my eyes as I attempted to look around. I saw a microwave, and a stove, the light streaming through the windows of my apartment,, and a sink… god dammit.

I was actually laying on the kitchen counter. And I did not smell good, at all.

Actually I smelled a bit like throw up and whiskey and chicken.

_What the hell is in my hair? _

Yeah I definitely had pieces of chicken. I didn't even want to begin to wonder what the hell was in my hair, so I slowly but surely got up from the couch and walked to my bathroom stepping over the bottles of whisky and empty bottles of chardonnay, my wine of choice.

I took two advil and stepped into the steaming hot shower making sure to wash the nasty shit in my hair out.

I groaned as I realized that it being 2 o'clock in the afternoon I only had an hour to clean up the house and get ready for Alice and Rosalie to come over for some torture.

After shampooing my hair numerous times I got out of the shower and cleaned up.

It was amazing the number of chardonnay bottles empty and beer cans laying around the house.

Then I went into the kitchen to clean up the nastiest part of the job , procrastinating cleaning the counter in fear of finding out what exactly was on my head this morning.

I groaned when I finished the rest of the kitchen and saw that all that had to be cleaned up was the nasty residue on the counter. I walked over to the granite and washed the greasy chicken smelling sauce gagging a bit while doing so.

Then, the nastiest part, there was a fucking trail of grease going outside of my kitchen. I followed the trail of grease to behind my couch, cringing and having the feeling that I would not like this.

When I looked behind my couch I saw maybe the nastiest site I had ever seen in my life.

_Yepppp that's definitely chicken whiskey throw up. _I thought to myself throwing up a bit in my mouth at the sight.

I closed my eyes and turned away, there was no way in hell that I would be cleaning that shit up so I ran away from the couch before I threw up ONTOP of the throw up and called the cleaners.

I knew I was being redonkulous but I truly and sincerely didn't give a shit. So I pushed the disgusting picture out of my mind and sat on my love seat.

This would be the last time for the night that I would be alone so I was soaking it up_._

_Only fifteen minutes until Rose and Alice arrives. _

_Ugh._

______

**So… What did you think. Yeah, Its kind of disgusting. But I have drunk dialed before. Just not woken up with chicken throw up in my hair. Next chapter is more of her past and onto the boys. Mmm. Boys. (: Tell me what your thankang. **


	2. Chapter 2: History and Torture Devices

**Hey all, its Kerry. I woke up this morning to find all of these author favorites and story favorites. It made my day. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I decided to put this chapter out early just because of the cool things said I just couldn't help myself. Rock On Bitches**

-

Thinking about the events of last night made me feel lonely, pathetic; drinking by myself. But I was destined for fat loneliness.

See, I was born thick.

Never the skinny one or anything. I had an ass and boobs and I was 6 feet tall.

I was soft but at the same time a Glamazon a healthy size 13. I'm not bony and skinny, and I'm not sorry for not being a size 0, and for the longest time I had all of the confidence in the world. I always had the big outgoing personality, the theater freak, the girl who was going somewhere in life.

I thought, as well as everyone else that I could be a model if I wanted to.

I even had the dreams of becoming this amazing singer on Broadway.

Then my dad died, and I moved to Forks with my mother, and things were great for a long time.

I had a great boyfriend Jacob and great friends.

A few months after we graduated Jacob asked me to marry him and I obliged, Jacob was very controlling and manipulative but he was the only guy I had ever known.

But everything turned sour one night in Port Angles about 2 years ago, when after a girls night at the bar, a man put drugs in my drink and dragged me out into an alley way where he raped me.

I went home a mess, and crying, and I told Jacob. He said that I was a stupid whore, good for nothing, a fat bitch, and made my life hell. All of my so called friends abandoned me and took his side, no one would believe the fat girl. I wouldn't take any help from anyone who _did _want to help me, even my mother. So from then on my confidence was down the drain, I had zero trust in men and thought I was eternally damned to loneliness. I gave up everything; my dreams of Broadway, true love, and finding someone who would accept me for me.

He kicked me out, no food and no money.

I've never been the same ever since.

After Jake kicked me out I was just roaming the streets of Seattle where Rose picked me up. She owned a program for women who had been abused or raped, and were trying to get back on their feet.

She was a thick girl too, supermodel gorgeous, and we clicked immediately.

It turns out he SAME exact thing happened to her except for it was her husband and his friends that raped her. She was strong enough to move on from it, and help other girls. We have been best friends ever since. She is the one person who truly understands me and has been helping me get back on my feet.

She met Emmett last year, at one of his fitness centers and she's been with him ever since. Teaching thick girls how to keep their curviness and be healthy at the same time. They are partners in crime, and he just treats her like a fucking goddess.

To tell you the truth I was extremely jealous as ..

1. Emmett was a hunk of man meat

2. Emmett was everything that I had looked for in a man. 6'6 , muscles, sweet as hell, and fucking hot.

But they were together. But the fact that she had found love even in her situation of being raped, it gave me a small spark of hope that maybe one day that a man would accept me for me and love me as Emmett does Rosalie.

And Alice…

My thoughts were cut off by a knocking on my door, I wiped my tears that had formed at the corner of my eyes as I walked to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened it. Alice squealed and jumped into my arms before I could really register anything was actually happening.

"Goddammit you little nugget get off of me!" I grinned and she jumped off and brushed over her arms getting the wrinkles out of her shirt.

I laughed and looked at Rose she slowly came over to me and gave me a gentle hug, and then whacked me on the back of the head with one of the 4 moderately large briefcase she was holding I cringed as I realized they were all hair and makeup tools. _Bitches_

"Girl, that's for last night!" She said I laughed, then she gave me another hug and we walked inside.

Alice was talking a mile a minute as she walked in front of us, while Rose and I were giggling about last night.

When we got into the living room Alice whipped around to see us whispering

"Were you even listening?!" she screeched and then scoffed as we headed to my bedroom where the torture would be inflicted.

"Alice, do I have to?" I whined and she looked back and gave me and evil smile.

"Oh yes darling, don't worry today will be so much fun."

"Fun my ass. This shit is torture!" I whined, and she grinned back at me. She sat down on my bed after taking all of the briefcases out of Roses hands and started to set up.

_Oh Jesus, there's a waxing kit. _I thought, my evil arch enemy. I groaned as she spread everything out, the evil torture tools starring me down.

I glared back defiantly.

"Bella, stop starring down the beauty tools." Alice said, not even looking up at me. I smirked, we had always said that she had eyes on the back of her head.

She started by waxing my eyebrows which hurt like a bitch, then putting a damn mask of eyeliner and eye shadow and lipstick and lip gloss and foundation and all that shit.

It took 2 fucking hours just to "perfect" my hair, all the while I just sat there grumbling to myself while Rose and Alice chit chatted about nonsense.

Finally after they were all done with the hair and makeup Alice squeezed me into a short French lace ivory dress with 4 inch black peep toe heels. I pouted from feeling so uncovered.

They walked me over to the mirror and I looked really good!

See this is what happened every time; they come over every time, I whine, they make me beautiful and give me a pep talk. Then we all have a good time.

"I'm sorry you guys , I'm such a bitch. Thank you so much. I look amazing, and I just want you to know that I appreciate you guys. I'm just a grumpy bitch." I said, and I felt the tears pool in my eyes as they came over to me and gave me a hug. "I mean, after everything that's happened you guys are just always here for me. And Jake made me feel so shitty and you guys have always been here for me and … and now I am ranting." I said through tears. T

hey all just laughed and we sat there hugging until we heard a knock on the wall next to my bedroom door.

"Hey, girls did I walk in on a bad time?" Emmett said and Rose jumped up to give him a kiss, when they reached each other he kissed her, gently embracing her in his arms. I pretended to gag, and Alice giggled starring at them dreamily.

"Sorry I just let myself in, I know you guys were doing important beautifying. I didn't want to interrupt you all. I just had to see Rose before tonight's party I didn't get to see her last night because she was with Edward at the party I wasn't feeling well, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to take her out to dinner before the party so if that's okay with you, and you Rose we should go. Our reservation is in an hour and a half and I know you like to take forever to get ready." he said and chuckled still looking lovingly at Rose, and she blushed and nodded.

I nodded in approval not like I had a choice, but I knew it made her happy. He smiled and she collected her things and she came around and hugged us both.

"You know, Bella still hasn't met Edward yet babe." Rosalie mused.

"Really? Well you'll meet him tonight. This should be good." He said quietly and looking over at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

They started to walk hand in hand out the bedroom to the front door before I could ask any questions when he turned around and walked back to me and squeezed my hand

"Bella, by the way. I just want to tell you that you look really beautiful, not that you don't all the time. You just look stunning." I smiled and Rose beamed at Emmett with love in her eyes.

It made my heart burn with longing as I saw them go. You could just feel the love radiating off of them.

I heard Alice take a breath beside me as she got up from the bed and ready herself for the party.

She knew I needed time to reflect, as I was always emotional from those kind of things.

One thing that sucked about Rose and Alice, is that they both had men.

Alice had Jasper; see before I knew her, she had a really hard family life. Her mother and father died, and the rest of her family deserted her for reasons unknown.

I hadn't know Alice all that long so I didn't know her whole story. But I did know that about a year ago, Alice stumbled into Roses agency and Rose, took Alice under her wing.

Even though Alice wasn't a big girl she was far from that, she had a huge amazing personality. Slowly she had been pushing her way into all of our hearts

We didn't know Everything about her, but we were all so much alike that I couldn't NOT like her.

She was my little nugget.

Alice and Jasper met through Emmett, Rose dragged all three of us to Emmett and Edward's Gym one day. Edward is Emmett's semi new business partner. I still hadn't met him yet. Anyways, Jasper was teaching the aerobics class.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and at the end of the session he walked up to her and said _I've been looking for you my whole life_, in his adorable southern drawl. And she beamed and then kissed him.

It was a magical moment to say the least. Such an Alice moment.

And all the while I couldn't be happy for her. All I could think was _DAMMIT I WANT A FUCKING MAGICAL MOMENT OF MY OWN. _

The good thing about it was that they didn't purposely flaunt it In my face. But Alice was intuitive enough to realize that I don't want to talk about my feelings or talk about what's making me sad.

Fuck that shit.

I just liked to wallow in my own self pitty. And I was okay with that.

"Bella, you are zoned out. Come back to me Bella." Alice said waving a hand in my face. I apologized and giggled as I came out of my trance.

Alice was twirling in her gorgeous glittery dress perfectly made for her. If I would have warn it, I would have no shape and I would have looked redonkulous. But it was perfect for her tiny petite frame.

"How do you manage to look so good? Bitch." I said with a giggle. She gave me the finger and continued to dance around like a little kid.

The first line of _Super Freak _rang out on my phone, my mother was calling.

Over the past year we had established a better relationship, after Roses help we have been able to finally talk about some things, and she forgives me for being such a bitch.

The cool thing about us is that she is just as snarky and bitchy as me so we get along well, I got my assholeness from her. I must have gotten my sense of humor from my dad though...

Anyways she got remarried a couple months ago and has decided to go all motherly on me and try and set me up with WHOMEVER she can get her hands on. I think its funny.

"Hello mother."

"HELLO DARLING, I HAVE THE PERFECT LITTLE JEWISH BOY FOR YOU. HONEY HES PERFECT FOR YOU. JUST WANTED TO SAY HELLO, I HAVE TO GO NOW BUT I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU. I LOVE YOU HONEY. MAKE SURE YOU'RE HERE IN 30 MINUTES YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GREET THE GUESTS" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she practically screamed into the phone.

Alice was giggling as she knew my mother well. She practically begged Alice to do my hair and makeup and make me into a "respectable young woman" of course Alice would play Barbie Bella without even being asked.

So they were good o'l palls.

This was my life.

So Alice did some last touch ups on her and my makeup and we were out the door.

I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight. I just wasn't sure what that was.

**-**

**End of the chapter. Tell me what you think about it, PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Looking for a Beta, hopefully this chapter actually makes sense and that I got all of my facts straightened out. . (: Tell me whatchu thank! hehe Next chapter We'll get to meet Eddy boy. Chapters will come faster if you review… (:**

**Oh and here are the links for Alice and Bella's dresses. Roses will be posted next chapter. **

**Bellas : ****edressme**** {.} **

**Alice: edressme{.} **

**hopefully this works!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nonexistent cigs & Pikachu's

Hey its Kerry, I'm such a pushover but I'm just really excited about this story and I'm afraid I'm going to loose my writing mojo, so I popped it out . warning this chapter does include Renee talking about her own vagina. JS.

Now, thank you all who have added me to your favorite story and author lists, but you will be my favorite reader if you Review. Just stop and say hi why don't cha? Hope you enjoy this. Its shorter, but im very excited for what is to come in this story. (:

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

~*~

The ride to my mothers house, went by surprisingly fast.

Alice sensing that I needed a pick me up popped in my favorite mix CD and we jammed the whole way.

I was really appreciating Alice more and more as she grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly.

We arrived to my mothers house at a surprisingly fast time, all due to Alice's super speeding up the road.

Jasper had recently gotten her a new Bright Yellow sports car. A Porsche or something I guess, I never really was good with cars and their names. But it did resemble her personality greatly.

Plus we looked pretty hot behind the wheel getting many beeps as Alice always got beeped at no matter where she was.

See, I hung out with really good looking people.

It pissed me off most of the time, Rose who was curvy and fucking hot, Emmett being man meat as I said before, Alice the little nugget with her beautiful perkiness, and Jasper who had a southern cowboy look going on.

Whoosh.

ANYWAYS, most of the time I felt like I just didn't fit in. Size thirteen, big boobs, taller than most women.

I guess I just felt like a giant.

I pushed all thoughts away as I stepped through the doorway to my mothers house. It was actually her husband Phil's, but it was her home too. You could just tell that she had put her touches on it. The ugly ass sculptures, and the annoying picnic table like furniture that you could see in almost every room.

She likes to pretend that she is southern, when really all she is, is a Jewish woman from New York.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of my mother. Annoying pain in the asshole.

"Girl, you are so out of it right now. Give me back my Bella" Alice said shaking me slightly. Shooed her hands away

"Bitch" I said.

"Now she's back." Alice said with a grin as we waited for my mother to realize that we were here. All the sudden my mother came bounding down the stairs.

"OH HONEY, YOU'RE HERE ON TIME, OH HELLO ALICE HOW ARE YA DOIN?" She said and I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness.

She ignored this and gave me an appraising look before embracing me, giving me a kiss on each cheek giving me lipstick marks on each of them. Alice cringed as my mother licked her hand and proceeded to wipe my cheeks like I was fourteen again.

I was used to it by now.

"Mother, I'm doing fine. What do you need me to set up for you?" I said

"OH HONEY, I JUST NEED YOU TO GREET THE GUESTS, I KNOW YOU LOVE TO SAY HELLO TO EVERYONE. ARE YOU GOING TO SING FUH ME AND THE GUESTS TONIGHT?" She said loudly.

"Mother, inside voices." I grumbled and Alice choked out a laugh, trying to cover it as a cough.

"ALICE HONEY DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN YOUR THROAT? I HAVE SOME COUGH MEDICINE IN THE CABINET. ISABELLA HONEY GO CLEAN YOURSELF OFF BEFORE THE GUESTS GET HERE, YOU HAVE A HAIR STICKING UP ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD AND YOU LOOK LIKE DAMN ALFALFA. DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY, I POPPED YOU OUT OF MY VAJAJAY, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SMOOTH DOWN YOUR HAIR. " She said totally getting off track, and at the mention of a hair sticking up Alice went into panic mode dragging me into the bathroom to get it down laughing the whole way about my mother "squeezing me out of her vajay" she just thought my mother was a damn hoot.

My mother repeatedly liked to remind me that she had given birth to me, so I owed her big time.

This was my life.

The doorbell rang before Alice could get out an evil torture tool and my mother called my name to answer it_. No wonder I need therapy _I thought to myself and chuckled and opened the door.

"Rose- Emmett, nice to see you two! I haven't seen you in forever. Did one of you two happen to bring booze. I could really…" I stopped talking when Rose and Emmett stepped aside to show a God like man.

I was at a loss for words, and I feared that I was drooling.

"Bella, darling, meet Edward." Rose said and grinned. _Oh my God Where have you been all of my life? _I thought and everyone laughed. Edward smiled.

Oh Jesus Christ almighty, I just said that out loud. I blushed 234 shades of red and let them into the house, trying my hardest to not look at him again as I led them through the foyer taking off their coats.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella, I have heard so many things about you." He said in a velvet voice taking my hand and kissing it all the while looking straight into my yes, as I watched his puffy pink tinted lips touch my hand I just wanted to suck on them.

_God I was turning into a horny bitch. _I nodded my head at him and proceeded to lead them into the kitchen where they said hello to my mother. I tried not to look at him but I couldn't help myself and every time I would peek over at him out of the corner of my eye he would already have his eyes on me.

He looked like a God, he was a tiny bit smaller than Emmett. Probably around 6'4 or 6'5, and the muscles, god the muscles!!

He was the most gorgeous being I had ever seen.

Edward was wearing a baby blue button down that was rolled up to his elbows, where you could see his arm muscles rippling out of the sleeves. And as I secretly checked him out I realized he pretty much had all of the qualifications that I had in guys physical appearance. Broad back, taller than me, fucking hot, muscles, big lips… I stopped short as a picture of Jake showed up in my mind.

Kicking me back into reality, I was listing most of the qualities that Jake had. Except for one thing, I had a feeling that Edward maybe something special.

I had a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach that things would be changing soon for me. I looked around trying to get back into the conversation to find Edwards eyes on me, he blushed with being caught but didn't look away.

I held his gaze until I noticed that the conversation around us had stopped just looking at both of us back and forth.

"HONEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE NICE JEWISH BOY IS ON HIS WAY… WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GETTING THE DOOR FOR THE GUESTS, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME…" She said, stopping short as she saw me and Edward gazing at each other. I dropped his gaze and said something in fear that she would mention something about her pooping me out of her Pikachu for gods sake.

"Shit Mom. Look does anyone need a drink, I have to go get some fresh air. Rose, will you come with me?" I said awkwardly, I mean that's what I was the Fat awkward girl.

Damned eternally.

"Sure, Hun ill be right back." She said kissing Emmett's cheek before unlocking hands with him. Pulling away at the last moment. I groaned.

"God dammit, it'll only be a few minutes, I just have to talk to rose about.. Uh the stock market or Er, something like that." I said and Edward chuckled.

I turned around and walked out the door with Rose hand in hand leading her outside to give her a talkin' to.

"FUUUUCCKKK ROSE!" I screamed as we went out onto the stoop. _I needed a cigarette, now _I thought whipping out a pack of Marlboros from my bra.

My bra was magical.

Of course I was out, not being a heavy smoker only got one pack to last for a couple days. Such an expensive habit.

"Dammit." I grumbled as Rose just looked at me. Waiting for me to talk.

"Rose, you has some 'splainin to do. Why the fuck have I never met him before? God Rose I need your help, I have never been so attracted to a man in my whole life." I said in one breath. Rose grinned.

"Bella, I want you to apply what we've been talking about over the past couple of years. He couldn't take his eyes off of you. I can just feel him wanting you. He's one of the sweetest men I know, and I just have a feeling that you two will be together." I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, I don't think I can handle another relationship. I am eternally damned for fat loneliness." I said pinching at my belly fat.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug

. "Thick girls unite, girl. I feel like there really is something there. This is your chance Bella, show yourself and everyone that you can be a strong person and move on from what that shit head asshole did to you. Edward is such a nice person and I think the perfect medicine for you. Just let him in." She said and I nodded knowing in some way that she was right. This was my magical moment. I was determined not to let anything get in the way.

"Your right Rose." I said smiling up at her.

"Girl, if you want your magical moment we better get our asses back down stairs so that you can actually _have it." _I grinned as started back downstairs, me going in front of her.

She swatted at my ass as we walked back into the kitchen and I yelped and blushed, noticing that Edward had saw the whole transaction, with a mischievous look on his face.

**~*~**

**The end, just joking. Hey, review. Next chapter will be all in Edwards POV. Review. NOW! Feed me Seymour! (with reviews.) Oh, and tell me. What's your favorite musical of all time? Mine, Gypsy or Little Shop or The Sound of Music, Plus Rent which songs got me into Carnegie Mellon. Anyways tell me what you think of this chapta'. Tell me fools! **

**Ps. My mother is based off of how Renee is portrayed exactly, its a little sad. She LOVES to talk about squeezing me out of her vajay. Just so you all know. **

**Review and you will all get personally squeezed out of Renees vajayjay. You cant even deny, you want it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Emmy, a Lover not a Fighter!

**I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER!!! I have been having a major hard time writing Eddie Boy POV, so forgive me for pussy-ness. Hope you enjoy it, it's a long chapter for an apology for taking long to write. Remember to read the chapters notes at the bottom. They might just change your life. Rock on Bitches.**

EPOV

I was having a hard day at work, Tanya had called me earlier putting me in a shitty mood.

I had like four meetings before the day was over, and to top it all off my business partner and his wife who was partly another partner in the company were dragging me to this party tonight.

Totally not my scene.

But I had no choice, Rose and Emmett meant a lot to me and were helping me get back on track after my breakup.

I was an emotional guy, and treated every girl that I went out with like a queen.

I met Tanya and she was so beautiful, a bit of a bitch and controlling and jealous but I was just so entranced by her beauty that I really couldn't help myself. We were together for two years, and I had asked her to move in with me and I had already gotten the ring to ask her to marry me.

I feel like such a pussy now for believing everything that she said to me, that she wanted to be with me forever and me shedding a couple of tears when she said yes.

We were engaged, and things were going pretty smooth. She worked long hours but so did I, I had a upcoming business venture and was planning all the shit for that. Slowly, we were pulling away from each other and as much as I tried to stay close she pulled away and you can only hold on for so long.

One day I came home after a business trip and she said she was leaving, that she had been having an affair for the past few months and that she was leaving me to marry him.

I was dumbfounded that someone that I loved could do this to me, and I went apeshit and left the apartment we shared as soon as possible.

She had been trying to call me recently and get back with me, and as much as I wanted to go back to the comfort It didn't sit right with my heart.

There was someone else out there that I was supposed to be with.

She called me today to ask me if I wanted to meet up with her at a hotel, and when I refused she started going crazy psycho bitch on me.

So I wasn't exactly in the best mood.

I walked into Emmett's office in the gym before the meeting with the new construction company about a new place. I told him about Tanya and about all she said, and that I said no.

He just responded by saying that I seriously needed to get laid. I disagreed and then he asked me if I was gay.

Asshole.

Throughout the day I got naked pictures of skinny girls in my email from Emmett. I tried whacking off to one of them, more of a curvy girl but I just couldn't.

There was nothing special about these girls, so instead of complaining to Emmett who would have called me a pussy or something immature so I forwarded the messages to Rose.

She would be so pissed!

Emmett gave me shit for things like that all the time.

Sure I was manly, I could enjoy a beer with the men and I was a die hard red sox fan but when they moved to the strip club I was out of there. I am a bit of a chubby chaser, I love big women, I cannot deny.

I think that curves on women are so amazing.

Anyways, even though Rose is a curvy girl Emmett always gives me shit for not appreciating a size 0.

"Eddie boy!" I heard Emmett call over his loudspeaker. I cringed yelling out a frustrated Fuck. He knew I hated that shit. I ignored him, not answering back; my best comeback. He thrived on that shit.

"Eddie, Eddie, I know you can hear me!" He said and I groaned trying my hardest not to get up and bash the speaker in.

Then he changed his tactic.

"Eduardo, el talk to me-o" He said in a Spanish accent and I laughed gruffly at his ridiculousness. He called out my name in frustration and I chuckled as I heard his heavy footsteps coming towards my door. Then he walked in before I could run over to the door and lock it.

Fuck my life.

"Bitch, you've ignored me, and I cant deal with this shit, you need to get laid so you'll stop being such a grouch. I've got important business to talk to you about." He said and I groaned, usually It had to do with me getting laid.

"Alrighty Dighty, 1; I should kick your fucking ass for sending those pictures to Rosalie, she almost bit my head off. Make up sex is fun," I cringed thinking of the mental picture. "But I don't need you getting me in trouble, I was just trying to help. 2, I need you to be at the house later tonight so that we can all ride together since you don't know how to get there. I have to get out of here in a couple of minutes to meet Rose at our friend Bella's house they are getting her all pretty. Damn she is a find piece of ass, a thick girl so beautiful. Long brown hair. Funny as hell. If I wasn't totally in love with Rose…" he said trailing off and suddenly my interest peeked.

He looked up mischievously at me and I raised my eyebrows. Before I could ask anything about her his phone rang_ Let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean, I bet that I can make you believe in Love and Sexy magic _and before answering my phone he danced a bit and I laughed.

Roses ring tone.

He got up and left the room whispering something about what she was wearing on the way out.

_Stupid ass _I thought and chuckled. I went along with my day, going to one more meeting and then going to our gym down the street and doing a couple of laps in the pool. Then I went home and got dressed and headed over to Emmett and Rose's house.

I was looking good, I could be a cocky motherfucker at times. Working at a gym definitely helped keep up appearances.

I rode up to Emmett and Rosalie's house feeling unusually nervous. I knocked on the door twice waiting about a minute before opening the door and peeking my head in.

"Hello, uh, Is anyone here." I looked out one more time to check if the cars were in the drive way. _Yep, they both are there. _I thought and reluctantly stepping inside the doorway after calling out their names a couple more times and walking through the living room toward the kitchen.

I groaned in frustration as I could hear grunts and moaning coming from the kitchen door, getting louder as I walked closer. I walked up to the door and knocked on it, hearing a scream from Rose and a muffled fuck from Emmett.

Soon later Emmett walked out of the kitchen door buttoning up his shirt and mumbling under his breath while glaring at me.

"Kitchen counter?" I asked with a grimace.

"Dining table." He replied with a grin, his mood changing proud of himself. I smiled in spite of myself getting up and patting him on the back fore heading outside. _Remind me never to eat again at their kitchen table _I thought as I headed outside to leave the sex filled house.

Sure, I loved sex and Rose was a beautiful woman but the last thing I needed on my mind was images of Emmett and Rose boning.

No thanks.

Though I could see myself boning Rose, don't tell Emmett.

She was a thick girl, curves and okay tits I just wasn't a fan of blondes.

Though she was probably the closest to perfection in a woman I had seen in a while. But there was something about her, that just told me… she wasn't for me.

Of course she was head over heels in love with Emmett and we were totally talking hypothetically of course.

Don't judge me, I'm a man for gods sake.

About 3 cigarettes later both of them came bounding out of the house sporting an obviously post-coital glow going on.

Though I thought I was going to have to punch the smirk off of Emmett's face, at least I wouldn't have to deal with Rose the bitch on the way over to the house.

I felt an odd feeling of butterflies in my stomach as we got into the car, me taking the backseat of the jeep sitting next to some of the delicious smelling appetizers that Rose must have picked up from the local supermarket (she couldn't cook to save her life, believe me ).

The ride to the house was short and by the time we got to the house Rose was practically bouncing in the seat whispering to Emmett about something, I heard the name Bella a couple of times but I shrugged it off.

Weirdly with every mention of her name my heart began beating faster, but only for a moment.

_I have to get my heart checked out, its being weird. _I thought to myself as we got out of the car and heading up to the door.

"Eddy, your going to have a lot of fun tonight!" He said and smacked me on the back with a laugh. I gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, I hate the silence!" He said and Rose laughed as we were waiting on the front stoop.

The doors opened and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen was standing in front of me.

"Bella, darling, meet Edward." Rosalie said and I moved into the light so that she could see my face. I heard her intake of breath and an awkwardly wonderful silence came over us.

"Where have you been all of my life?" She said under her breath, obviously not wanting originally for anyone to hear it and she blushed. I smiled and blushed a bit and bit my lip looking her over.

She had on a beautiful lace dress that just looked stunning, she had rosy red lips and her cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment she had an amazing body, with curves- the most beautiful curves and I could just imagine how soft her stomach would feel and her tits and her ass pressed up to me…

I almost jizzed my pants like a little 12 year old just thinking about it.

She stepped away from the door suddenly and led us into the foyer, all of us taking off out jackets. I went up to her and grabbed her hand,

"Its very nice to meet you Bella," I said playing her name over and over in my mind. " I've heard so many things about you." I said looking into her eyes and brought my hand to her lips kissing it gently, and even though I sound like a bit of a fag for saying this there was like a spark that I felt when I kissed her hand, like in the fucking Disney movies. I just felt so drawn to go forward and kiss her beautiful big lips.

The thought made my cock harden.

She nodded her head and lead us through the foyer, Emmett sneakily whispering in my ear,

"Excited aren't we Eddie boy?" and I heard Rosalie smack him on the head. And I just smirked and fixed my growing erection, watching her sway her hips as she lead us into the kitchen.

_God, I'm turning into one horny motherfucker right now. _I thought as we settled into the kitchen and after further introductions everyone started talking.

I had no fucking idea what the hell anyone was talking about because I was pussy whipped.

Yes, it was like I was already fucking pussy whipped by Bella, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

And I wouldn't even if I had the choice.

I blatantly stared at her, her catching me a couple of times and I would look away trying to get back into the conversation, and failing epically.

She looked up at me the same exact time that I looked at her and we locked gazes.

The room fell silent around us as I realized everyone was looking at us, but still I couldn't help but look at her.

I probably looked like a crazy person but I didn't care, all I could truly focus on was the fact that she was looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

Her mother (I assumed, being an older woman) came bounding into the room hollering at Bella for something that I wasn't even listening to.

Suddenly Bella dropped her gaze looking to her mother, me finally snapping back into reality.

Her angelic voice rang though the air "Shit mom, Look does anyone need a drink, I need to get some fresh air. Rose will you come with me?" She said and my cock got impossibly harder when she said the word shit.

I could imagine her screaming out profanity as we fucked and her screaming my name… fuck. Rose and Emmett drew away from each other looking as if they would never see each other again.

I rolled my eyes.

"God dammit, it'll only be a few minutes, I just have to talk to Rose about… Uh, the stock market, or Er something like that." And I smirked as she tried to make up something adorably.

They left the room and we all just sat there not really knowing what to say. Alice, who I had just met had a knowing look on her face just smiled at me mischievously and I averted her eyes quickly.

"So, Eddie how do ya like Ms. Bella?" He said and I sighed not ignoring his question completely blushing slightly.

"So, how bout them Yankee's?" Jasper said awkwardly and I chuckled

" Go fucking Redsox assholes!" I said proudly, baseball being my passion. I was a Boston guy all the way.

"Oh la la, did you know that BELLA is a Boston Fan?" Alice said perkily and my interest peeked. _A woman after my own heart, I couldn't find anything wrong with her yet. Maybe she hated smoking, or was a neat freak. Idk, idk. _I thought smirking to myself at the craziness of tonight, just everything was amazing to me.

They came back down shortly, Rose swatting Bella on the ass and yelped then looked over to me smirking when she realized that I had seen the whole act and raised her eyebrows.

I smirked back and licked my lips. _Damn this is going to be a long night, I need a cigarette. _I thought to myself as the doorbell rang and she sashayed out of the room.

**End Of fucking chapter. Sorry it took so long, I know I made him sound a bit of a pussy Bella will shape him up. How do you think I should play out the whole POV thing. I think imma just fuck it and just do Bella POV from now on interjecting small Edward POV's when needed, I am deff not a man I cant write men. So…Give me suggestions. This was just an introduction to Edward to learn more about him and what he is all about. Next will be the whole party scene, prob up by Thursday or Friday depending on reviews. SO GET ON IT!!!!! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Nicotine Heart Swell

**Hey all, so this is wicked short. I'm sorry, just A TON of things have been happening lately. Please understand. Plus a bit of writers block didn't help the situation. Anyways, now that ive gotten past this it should be much easier. Just show me some love you all, and review!!**

_

_Oh My God Bella try to be cool for like 3 seconds. _

I thought to myself and mentally smack myself on the head. He just saw Rose practically assault my ass.

_He must think I'm a douche, a really fat douche. _I thought as I blushed and then saw him still staring.

I felt myself winking at him with a burst of surprise confidence. He licked his lips and grinned and I flounced out of the room without thinking to get the doorbell.

_Hmm, maybe he liked it. _I thought and smirked to myself as my confidence soared through the roof.

I was still smiling to myself as I opened the door welcoming a group of ladies my mother knew came through the door shuffling over to me squeezing my cheeks and pinching my fat.

"_Honey, ya so beautiful," _

"_Aww Marie, look at these chipmunk cheeks," _they all were saying.

I internally groaned, they were allllllll from Jersey.

This was going to be a fun night.

I sighed andwalked them into foyer to help with their coats, suddenly my mother came bounding down the stairs again.

_Wasn't she just in the kitchen? _I thought and laughed at my mothers ridiculousness.

"WELL HELLO EVERYONE, IM GLAD YOU ALL COME" I sighed as she started with the air kisses and then pushed them into the kitchen "COME MAKE YUH SELVES AT HOME." She yelled, and I closed my eyes trying to fight off the impending migraine that was coming on.

I seriously needed some nicotine and booze, but most of all I needed more Edward.

I swiped the hair that was sticking to my face and followed everyone into the kitchen, immediately looking for that cute boy.

I walked past the old women who were all socializing and getting their wine ready, and went over to Rose and Emmett.

"Hey… Where did Edward go?" I said looking around the room and not spotting him. Rose rolled her eyes and Emmett shook his head disapprovingly.

"He has a bad habit, he likes cancer sticks. Your mother said he could go out on the balcony." Emmett said, totally unaware of my nicotine addiction.

My eyes lit up and Rose smiled, Emmett just looked at me confused. I practically ran out of the room, my belly probably jiggling and truly I didn't fucking care.

Jelly rolls, roll free in the wind!!

Anyways, I practically skipped/ ran out of the room and out to the balcony, stopping at the door to fix my hair and puff it up a bit. And then caught my breath so I didn't look like a wheezing fool and coolly walked through the doors.

He looked surprised to see me, and as I watched him take a puff my heart burst with excitement. Then my ADD kicked in and the beautiful cigarette I had been wanting all night came into my vision, hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Can I borrow a cig?" I said attempting to be cool.

"Im sorry Bella, this is my last one."

_Hmmm, maybe we can share. _I thought and realized that I had said it out loud. He smirked and brought the cigarette to my lips, with surprising big hands that looked like they were too large for the puny cig.

He watched as I put my mouth around the cigarette and take a drag, darting his tongue out to lick his pouty lips. I blew out the smoke after holding it in for a couple of seconds and smirked.

"I Didn't think you were a smoker." He said, surprised. I pulled out my red sox flask out of my small clutch and took a swig. His eyebrows raised.

"Babe, You don't even know." I said with a seductive smirk and then proceeded in taking another drink and putting it back into my bag.

What I noticed then, as I watched Edward look me up and down was that I didn't even feel fat.

At all.

I felt like a fucking sexy ass bitch (get it get it girl).

"You continue to pleasantly surprise me in every way Bella" He said whipping out his Red sox wallet.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me_" I whispered just loud enough for both of us to hear and then that was when I attacked him.

That's right bitches, I fucking attacked him with my mouth.

The Red Sox fanfare was the final straw before my mind gave up against my clit and my clit won and I was done.

My poor clitoris just couldn't take the neglect any longer and I was done for.

I swear at that moment my achy, grey, smoky heart grew 5 sized. And, ooh girl the feeling of his mouth on mine made my clit swell too. My lady parts were screaming in excitement.

The spark between us couldnt be mistaken, and I think that was the moment I fell in love with Edward.

**_**

**Hey all, how did you like it. Its gonna get kinda sweaty next chapter. Im excited. Tell me what you think please!!! I love yall, remember to review!!!!!!! Any time of constructive criticism is the best. **

**Question. Red Sox or Yankees?!?!?!?!  
**

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


End file.
